Dragon Warrior Ulangan Nista
by girl-chan2
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau para chara Dragon Warrior mengerjakan ulangan yang berhubungan dengan beberapa fandom favorit Author? Silakan baca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan Review, oke?
1. Ulangan Dragon Warrior

Karena aku nggak nemu fandom Dragon Warrior, terpaksa pake X-over! Mumpung banyak Fandom yang akan dijadikan bahan ujian buat ulangan para DWM!

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Dragon Warrior dan fandom yang dibahas di fic ini bukan milikku! Mereka milik pembuatnya!

Warning: Gaje, OOC, pertanyaan yang nggak nyambung di akhir, dll!

* * *

**Day 1: Ulangan Dragon Warrior**

* * *

Di sebuah sekolah bernama Dragon School, para Dragon Warrior Member sedang mengobrol di kelas. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam memasuki kelas. Dia adalah sang Author sekaligus pengawas, Girl-chan.

"Yosh! Kita ulangan!" kata sang pengawas sambil membagikan kertas ulangan.

Kita lihat soal yang mereka kerjakan.

**1\. Apa elemen di dunia naga tempur?**

Mei Han: "Apa aja boleh!" (Girl-chan: "Anak ini lagi mabuk atau apa, sih?" -.-)

Shyota: "Aku tidak tau!" (Girl-chan: "Hah? Apa maksudnya coba?" -.-a)

Tian Lo: "Mau yaoi-an sama Liling, tapi dia udah sama si albino kutu buku itu!" (Girl-chan: "Tobat, woi! Tobat!")

Liling: "Ogah gue!" (Girl-chan: "Good work, Liling-kun! Tolak saja terus!")

Akun: "Api, air, tanah, kayu, sinar, dan emas!" (Girl-chan: "Good job, Kun-kun (?)!" ^^b)

Ziu Wan: "Makan sana! Ada wajan (?) spesial, tuh!" (Girl-chan: "Korban iklan?")

**2\. Di tempat mana naga air tinggal?**

Tian Lo: "Please, Liling!"

Liling: "Ogah!"

Shyota: "Istana bawah laut!"

Mei Han: "Mysterios Lake!" (Girl-chan: "Ulangan Grand Chase-nya beluman, woi!")

Akun: "Istana bawah laut!"

Ziu Wan: "Pagoda Naga!" (Girl-chan: "Oh iya, dia kan pernah jadi babunya Naga Hitam!")

**3\. Siapakah nama asli Author? (Girl-chan: "Eh?")**

Mei Han: "Nggak kenal!" (Girl-chan: "Ente mau minta dijitak?")

Shyota: "Nggak tau!"

Liling: "Woi! Lo mau bawa gue kemana?" (Girl-chan: "Woi! Ente berdua mau ngapain?")

Tian Lo: *nyeret Liling ke ruangan sebelah.* (Girl-chan: "Woi!")

Akun: "Rara kan?" (Girl-chan: "Terserah lo!")

Ziu Wan: "Hanny!" (Girl-chan: "Beda Author, woi!")

**4\. WOI! LILING! TIAN LO! ENTE BERDUA NGAPAIN DI RUANG SEBELAH?!**

Akun: "TIDAAAAAAAK! LILIIIIIING!" (Girl-chan: "Lebay banget ni anak!")

Ziu Wan: "Ada Gilbert (?) spesial, tuh!" (Girl-chan: "Ente mau ngerebus Prussia, apa?")

Tian Lo: *yaoi-an di ruang sebelah.*

Liling: *sama kayak Tian Lo.*

Mei Han: "Yaoi-an di sebelah!"

Shyota: "WTF?!"

**5\. AKUN! SHYOTA! ENTE BERDUA KENAPA PINGSAN?!**

Mei Han: "Shyota pingsan keselek lalat (?)!"

Shyota: *pingsan.*

Tian Lo: *keluar dari ruang sebelah.*

Liling: *nggak keluar.*

Akun: *tepar.*

Ziu Wan: "Akun pingsan karena adiknya diperkaos (?) Tian Lo!"

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! HARAPLAH KALIAN BERTOBAT!**

"GUE UDAH TOBAT!" teriak Tian Lo yang sedang dikejar-kejar sama Liling.

"KEMBALI KAU!" teriak Liling emosi sambil mengejar Tian Lo.

* * *

Cowboy: "Hanya segitu?"

Me: "Iyalah!"

Cowboy: "3 fic di-publish dalam waktu 1 hari? BakAuthor yang hebat!"

Me: "Ente iri pengen jadi Author?"

Cowboy: "Kagak!"

Me: "Review!"


	2. Ulangan OC

Balas Review dulu!

**dissaFF: Anda menyukainya, ya? Baguslah! 5 soal aja udah ngaco, apalagi 10! XD *digampar DWM.* Naga kecilnya nggak ikut ambil bagian karena takutnya jawaban mereka malah tambah ngaco! *dihajar para naga kecil.* Saya sendiri juga bingung, kok cara nyebut sama cara nulisnya beda? Misalnya, Mulato ditulisnya Mulard! Aneh, kan? *ditusuk batang permen.* Terima kasih atas Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat Chapter sebelumnya!

* * *

**Day 2: Ulangan OC**

* * *

Hari kedua di Dragon School. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka dan sang Author selaku pengawas memasuki kelas.

"Hari ini kita ulangan OC!" kata Girl-chan sambil membagikan kertas ulangan.

**1\. Siapakah OC ter-tsundere menurut Author?**

Mei Han: "Romano!" (Girl-chan: "Ini belum waktunya buat ulangan Hetalia, woi!")

Shyota: "Kagak kenal!" (Girl-chan: "Kenalan, kek!")

Tian Lo: "Raep Liling lagi, ah!" (Girl-chan: "Ente masih belum tobat juga, ya?")

Liling: "APA LO BILANG?!" (Girl-chan: "Bagus! Liling mulai mengamuk!")

Akun: "Cowboy kan?" (Cowboy: "WOI!")

Ziu Wan: "Cup!" (Girl-chan: "Udah lewat ulangannya, Neng!")

**2\. Siapakah OC yang mirip dengan Author?**

Shyota: "Nggak tau!"

Mei Han: "Rara Catlite!" (Rara: "Good work, Mei-chan!" d^^)

Tian Lo: "JANGAN BUNUH GUE, LILING-KUN!"

Liling: "Waktumu sudah habis!" *ngeluarin pipa paralon (?).*

Ziu Wan: "Akun! Nonton KDK (?), yuk!"

Akun: "Ayo!"

**3\. LILING! ENTE NGAPAIN PENGEN BUNUH TIAN LO?!**

Shyota: "Karena pengen di-raep lagi!"

Mei Han: "Kekerasan Dalam Kelas dan Kekerasan Dalam Sekolah!" (Girl-chan: "Komplit banget!")

Tian Lo: *sekarat.*

Liling: *dark aura.*

Akun: "Ziu Wan! KDS-nya seru, ya?"

Ziu Wan: "Seru banget!" (Girl-chan: "Jiah, mereka berdua malah nonton!")

**4\. Siapakah nama kucing milik Author yang merupakan OC hewan pertama?**

Shyota: "Potong bebek angsa, masak di kuali! Nona minta dansa, dansa empat kali!" (Girl-chan: "Ni anak kenapa malah nyanyi?")

Mei Han: "Sorong ke kiri, kiri-kiri-i! Sorong ke kanan, kanan-kanan-an! Lalalalalala, lalalalalala!" (Girl-chan: "Ini juga sama aja!")

Tian Lo: *masih sekarat.* (Girl-chan: "Rasain! Ngapain juga mau nge-raep si bungsu Au Yan?")

Liling: "Jelly kali?"

Akun: "Jelly!"

Ziu Wan: "Kiwi!" (Girl-chan: "Ini bukan ulangan Code Lyoko!")

**5\. Tidak-na tidak-na dua-mobil kan-potong! Apa artinya?**

Mei Han: "No na no na two car kan cut!"

Shyota: "No-na no-na two-car kan-cut!"

Liling: "NONA NONA TUKAR KANCUT!" (Girl-chan: "Jangan pake capslock dulu!")

Tian Lo: *diseret Girl-chan ke UKS.*

Ziu Wan: "No-na-no-na-two-car-kan-cut!" (Girl-chan: "Eet, deh! Pake dieja segala!")

Akun: "MISS MISS EXCHANGE UNDERPANTS!" (Girl-chan: "Ngapain lo pake bahasa Inggris sama capslock, Kun-kun?")

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! MARI KITA SALTO! (?)**

"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriak DWM (min Tian Lo yang berada UKS).

"Pulang sana!" kata Girl-chan sambil meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Me: "Sudah selesai!"

Cowboy: "BakAuthor!"

Me: "Apa?"

Cowboy: "Update 'ToD Season 2' sana!"

Me: "Slow aja, coy! Nanti aku urus!"

Cowboy: "Terserah lu aja!" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Oh iya, sedikit Spoiler!"

**Day 3: Ulangan Hetalia**

**Day 4: Ulangan Elsword**

**Day 5: Ulangan Grand Chase**

**Day 6: Ulangan Basara**

**Day 7: Ulangan Lost Saga**

**Day 8: Ulangan Code Lyoko**

Cowboy: "Segitu?"

Me: "Iyalah! Review!"


	3. Ulangan Hetalia

Me: "ULANGAN HETALIA DIMULAI!" XD *teriak pake toa.*

Leonardo: "Berisik lu, Author! Teriakanmu itu tidak seni (?)!" *nimpuk Girl-chan pake biola Rodestein (?).*

Rodestein: "Hoi, Leon! Lu ngapain nimpuk Author pake biola gue?"

Leonardo: ""Habisnya, teriakannya itu berisik!"

Me: "Kalian berdua jangan berantem! Mending lu berdua kencan (?) sana!" *digebukin Leonardo dan Rodestein.*

Leonardo dan Rodestein: "Lu kate kita mau yaoi-an, BakaMercowlya (?)?"

Cowboy: "Ada yang manggil gue?"

Leonardo dan Rodestein: *ketakutan.* "Kagak, kok!" *kabur.*

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* "Sebaiknya aku balas Review! Mumpung BakAuthor masih tepar!"

**Leon F.K: Terus ikuti saja fic ini kalau anda penasaran!**

Cowboy: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning dapat dibaca di chapter awal! :D

* * *

**Day 3: Ulangan Hetalia**

* * *

Hari ketiga di Dragon School. Pembukaannya kagak kreatif? Bomat lah! Mari kita lihat DWM yang sedang ulangan Hetalia!

**1\. Nation manakah yang terkenal akan musiknya?**

Mei Han: "Beethoven!" (Girl-chan: "Itu mah tokohnya!")

Shyota: "Pacarnya Hungary!" (Girl-chan: "Aku tau, tapi siapa namanya?")

Liling: "Roderich Edelstein!" (Girl-chan: "Itu human name-nya!")

Tian Lo: "Aus..." (Girl-chan: "Sebentar lagi!) "...tralia!" (Girl-chan: "Blekok lo!")

Akun: "Austria!"

Ziu Wan: "Switzerland!" (Girl-chan: "Beda negara, Ziu-chan!")

*Girl-chan ditimpa piano oleh Roderich.*

**2\. Siapakah HRE?**

Mei Han: "Kuda nil!" (Girl-chan: "Itu mah hewan!")

Shyota: "Hasil Rekaman Echi!" (Girl-chan: "Dasar mesum!")

Tian Lo: "Hantu possum!" (Girl-chan: "Anak ini kenapa, coba?")

Liling: "Jangan nonton 'Animal Ghost'!" (Girl-chan: "Pantesan aja!")

Akun: "Holy Roman Empire!"

Ziu Wan: "Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Marukaite Chikyuu! Shinsei Rooma sa!" (Girl-chan: "Anak ini malah nyanyi!")

*Girl-chan dihajar oleh Holy Roman Empire.*

**3\. Sebutkan grup yang ada di Hetalia!**

Mei Han: "Axis Power!"

Shyota: "Allied Force!"

Tian Lo: "Trio Baltic!"

Liling: "Nordic Five!"

Akun: "Bad Touch Trio!"

Ziu Wan: "Awesome Trio!"

**4\. Siapakah human name Denmark?**

Mei Han: "Nggak tau!"

Shyota: "Lukas!" (Girl-chan: "Itu human name Norway!")

Tian Lo: *baca buku catatan Hetalia Girl-chan.* (Girl-chan: "Woi! Buku gue kenapa lo baca?") "Mathias Bondevik!" (Girl-chan: "Salah marga!")

Liling: "Mathias Kohler!"

Ziu Wan: "Viking?" (Girl-chan: "Ini bukan ulangan Lost Saga, aho!")

Akun: "Mathias!"

*Girl-chan ditimpuk kapak oleh Mathias.*

**5\. Sebutkan nama peliharaan di Hetalia dan pemiliknya!**

Shyota: "Gilbird dan Prussia!"

Mei Han: "Hamatamago dan Finland!"

Liling: "Pochi dan Japan!"

Tian Lo: "Mr. Puffin dan Norway!" (Girl-chan: "Woi! Norway peliharaannya Troll! Puffin punya Iceland!")

Akun: "Kumajirou dan Canada!"

Ziu Wan: "Tony dan England!" (Girl-chan: "Eh, bukannya Tony itu punya America?")

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! MARI KITA MAIN HETAONI! (?)**

Setelah selesai ulangan, Girl-chan menemui Tian Lo.

"Tian-kun! Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar?" panggil Girl-chan. Tian lo pun mengikuti pengawas itu dengan was-was.

**-skip time-**

"Mei-chan! Pacaran, yuk!" ajak Tian Lo.

"Girl-chan! Kamu apain si Tian Lo?" tanya Mei Han heran.

"Cuci otak!" jawab Girl-chan sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

* * *

Cowboy: "BakAuthor!"

Me: "Apa?"

Cowboy: "Ide cuci otak itu lu dapet dari Dark-kun?"

Me: "Memangnya kenapa?"

Cowboy: "Ente kagak takut nanti dibunuh sama tu orang?"

Me: "Kagak!"

Cowboy: *facepalm.* "Terserah lu aja!"

Me: "Review!"


	4. Ulangan Elsword

Me: "Nggak ada Review, ya?"

Rara: "Menekedele!"

Me: "Terserah! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning di Chapter awal!

* * *

**Day 4: Ulangan Elsword**

* * *

Di hari keempat, DWM sedang mengikuti ulangan Elsword. Mari kita lihat soalnya!

**1\. Siapakah chara Elgang yang paling nista?**

Shyota: "Nggak kenal!" (Girl-chan: "Nggak ada inisiatif buat kenalan, apa?")

Mei Han: "Erusuwordo!" (Girl-chan: "Ngapain lu pake nama Jepang si ElBlekok itu?")

Liling: "Siapa aja deh!" (Girl-chan: "Tumben!")

Tian Lo: "Elsewot!" (Girl-chan: "Woi! Lu mau ditebas sama tu orang?")

Ziu Wan: "ElBego!" (Girl-chan: "Ini juga sama aja!")

Akun: "Raven!" (Girl-chan: "Awas! Nanti dipenggal, lho!")

*Girl-chan dikejar-kejar sama Elsword dan Raven.*

**2\. Siapakah chara Elgang cowok yang mirip cewek?**

Mei Han: "Kayaknya nggak ada, deh!" (Girl-chan: "Ada kok!")

Shyota: "China!" (Girl-chan: "Ulangan Hetalia-nya udahan, woi!")

Tian Lo: "Yao!" (Girl-chan: "Sama aja kayak Shyota!")

Liling: "Cyclone!" (Girl-chan: "Hah?")

Akun: "Joker!" (Girl-chan: "Woi, woi! Lo kate ini Kamen Raider Daburu apa?")

Ziu Wan: "Pangeran Hamel kah?" (Girl-chan: "Gue tau, tapi siapa namanya?")

**3\. Sebutkan Dugeon di Elrios!**

Shyota: "Shadow Forest!"

Mei Han: "White Mist Swarp!"

Liling: "Bethma Lake!"

Tian Lo: "Altera Core!"

Ziu Wan: "Underground Chapel!"

Akun: "Aku nggak tau!" (Girl-chan: "Tumben nggak tau!")

**4\. Sebutkan nama anggota Elgang!**

Mei Han: "Aisha!"

Shyota: "Rena!"

Tian Lo: "Elswing!" (Girl-chan: "Masih belum kapok juga ni anak!")

Liling: "Chung dan Elesis!"

Akun: "Add dan Raven!"

Ziu Wan: "Eve dan Ara!"

**5\. Nyanyikan salah satu lagu Hetalia favorit Author! (DWM: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS FUCKING?!"/Girl-chan: "Sejak kapan lo pada pake bahasanya Arthur?")**

Shyota: "Migite ni wa Avrupa! Hidarite ni wa Asya!"

Mei Han: "Toma-toma-tomato, toma-tomato pareedo!"

Liling: "Miwaku wa sekai e benverida!"

Tian Lo: "Love! Forever chase! Go! For the lost world!" (Girl-chan: "Eet, deh! Dia malah nyanyi lagu GC!")

Ziu Wan: "Ore ga sekai de! Sekai ga ore sa!"

Akun: "Moshimo anata ga komattara!"

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! MARI KITA JOGET NUMA NUMA! (?)**

Bel gaje barusan membuat para murid pingsan di tempat mendengarnya.

* * *

Me: "Menurutmu, aku agak kejam pada mereka?"

Rara: "Banget!"

Me: "Cowboy kemana ya kalau boleh tau?"

Rara: "Mangkal ke Inggris, kali!"

Me: *sweatdrop.* "Review!"


	5. Ulangan Grand Chase

Balas Review!

**Kurusaki No WB FALLEN JOKER: Anda bisa saja menjawabnya! 80 buat Dark-kun! (DWM: "WHAT THE HELL?!") Anda bisa mengikuti ulangan berikutnya, tapi anda isi dulu soal di tiga chapter sebelumnya! Terima kasih atas Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning bisa dilihat di chapter awal! XD (DWM: "Lu kate iklan?!" *nimpuk Girl-chan pake batu bata.*)

* * *

**Day 5: Ulangan Grand Chase**

* * *

Sekarang, di hari kelima, DWM sedang ulangan GC. Kita lihat pekerjaan mereka.

**1\. Sebutkan nama continent di Aernas!**

Mei Han: "Silverland!"

Shyota: "Bermesiah!"

Tian Lo: "DenDenKambing alias Denmark!" (Girl-chan: "Woi! Ulangan Hetalia-nya udahan!")

Liling: "Elia!"

Akun: "Xenia!"

Ziu Wan: "Archemedia!"

**2\. Sebutkan nama dua kerajaan besar di Bermesiah!**

Mei Han: "Serdin!"

Shyota: "Kanavan!"

Tian Lo: "Wonderland!" (Girl-chan: "Memang ada?")

Liling: *tidur.* (Girl-chan: *sweatdrop.*)

Akun: "Serdin dan Kanavan!"

Ziu Wan: "Altera!" (Girl-chan: "Ulangan Elsword-nya udah selesai, kali!")

**3\. Sebutkan nama 4th skill di GC!**

Mei Han: "Heaven Guardian!"

Shyota: "Death Field!"

Tian Lo: "Chaos Judgement!"

Liling: "Superstar!"

Akun: "Birth of Blade!"

Ziu Wan: "Blast Wave!"

**4\. Sebutkan nama 3rd Job di GC!**

Mei Han: "Sistina!"

Shyota: "Xenocider!"

Tian Lo: "Savior!"

Liling: "Abyss Knight!"

Akun: "La Geas!"

Ziu Wan: "Emperor!"

**5\. Mathias + Lukas + Emil + Tino + Berwald = ?**  
**Artinya?**

Mei Han: "Margasatwa ya?" (Girl-chan: "Salah!")

Shyota: "Kebun binatang!" (Girl-chan: "Sama aja!")

Tian Lo: "Bukannya ulangan Hetalia udah selesai?" (Girl-chan: "Memang, tapi gue lagi nggak ada ide!")

Liling: "Nation kah?" (Girl-chan: "Terserah lu!")

Akun: "Nordic Five!"

Ziu Wan: "Angkot!" (Girl-chan: "Itu angkutan umum, aho!")

*Girl-chan dihajar oleh Nordic Five.*

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! MARI KITA MAIN SENGOKU BASARA! (?)**

'Ulangannya aja belum, masa udah mau main game-nya?' pikir DWM sambil sweatdrop dengan bunyi bel barusan.

"Kalian boleh pulang!" kata Girl-chan sambil meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Me: "Hoi, Cowboy!"

Cowboy: "Ada apa, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Lu dari mana aja kemarin?"

Cowboy: "Berburu! Memangnya kenapa?"

Me: *facepalm.* "Gue kirain kemana! Terus, kenapa lu nggak bilang?"

Cowboy: *menghela nafas.* (batin: "Gue kira tu Author baca surat gue kemarin!") "Lu kagak baca surat yang kemarin?"

Me: "Gue kira kertas biasa, jadi gue buang aja!"

Cowboy: "BAKAUTHOR! LU BENER-BENER NYEBELIN!" *ngeluarin Revolver.*

Me: "Sebaiknya aku akhiri saja! Review!" *kabur dikejar-kejar Cowboy.*


	6. Ulangan Basara

Me: "Pengen main lagi!"

Cowboy: "Main apaan, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Candy Crush Saga di FB!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* "Ternyata game begituan!"

Me: "Lu balas Review sana!"

Cowboy: "Oke!"

**dissaFF: Selamat datang kembali dari kuburan! *plak.* Memang DWM agak ngaco jawabannya! *digebukin DWM.* Tapi nomor 4 itu beneran si Author punya kucing bernama Jelly! *dicakar Jelly.* Buku BakAuthor tidak ada gambar pornonya, paling hanya ada catatan tentang apa yang dia ketahui tentang Hetalia! *digampar Girl-chan.* Sebenarnya Akun terlalu pintar untuk menjawab soal dengan dua jawaban! *dihajar Akun.* Soal Numa Numa, itu karena BakAuthor seneng ngeliat video 'Hetalia Numa Numa'! *digampar Girl-chan lagi.* Selamat membaca dan terima kasih Review-nya!**

**Dark: Ternyata ada Koala, ya? *double plak.* Ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih Review-nya!**

Cowboy: "Udah selesai, BakAuthor!"

Me: "Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat di Chapter awal!

* * *

**Day 6: Ulangan Basara**

* * *

Ulangan yang akan dihadapi DWM kali ini adalah ulangan Basara. Mari kita liat soalnya.

**1\. Sebutkan nama tempat di SenBasa!**

Shyota: "Shikoku!"

Mei Han: "Tempatnya Donkugaryuu!" (Girl-chan: "Bilang aja nggak tau namanya!")

Tian Lo: "Mikawa!"

Liling: "Hokaido!"

Akun: "Kai!"

Ziu Wan: "Aku nggak pernah ke Jepang!" (Girl-chan: "Kagak nyambung!")

**2\. Sebutkan elemen di SenBasa! (DWM: "Memangnya ada?"/Girl-chan: "Ada kok!")**

Shyota: "Angin!"

Mei Han: "Sinar!"

Tian Lo: "Api!"

Liling: "Es!"

Akun: "Petir!"

Ziu Wan: "Kegelapan!"

**3\. Sebutkan nama chara di SenBasa!**

Shyota: "Motonari!"

Mei Han: "Mitsunari!"

Tian Lo: "Yukimura!"

Liling: "Masamune!"

Akun: "Ieyasu!"

Ziu Wan: "Motochika!"

**4\. Urutkan huruf-huruf berikut menjadi sebuah nama!**  
**T-u-d-a-t-k-a-s-a**

Shyota: "Kasta datu?" (Girl-chan: "Salah!")

Mei Han: "Katsutada!" (Girl-chan: "Terbalik!")

Tian Lo: "Takatsuda!" (Girl-chan: "Ngaco!")

Liling: "Tsudakata!" (Girl-chan: "Kagak ada yang bener, apa?")

Akun: "Ieyusha!" (Girl-chan: "Itu mah nama 2p!Ieyasu!")

Ziu Wan: "Takodatsu!" (Girl-chan: "Jawabannya pada kagak normal semua!")

*Girl-chan dibor oleh Tadakatsu.*

**5\. Dango + Tomat + Pasta + Kentang + Hamburger = ?**  
**Ada yang bisa mengartikannya?**

Shyota: "Yukimura + Spain &amp; Romano + Italy + Germany + America!"

Mei Han: "Sanada + Cariedo &amp; Vargas + Vargas + Beilscmidt + Jones!"

Tian Lo: "Makanan lah!"

Liling: "Menu restoran!"

Akun: "Merah + Hijau &amp; Coklat + Kuning + Biru + Putih!"

Ziu Wan: "ÜÛÙÚŪ + IÎÏÌÍĮĪ + ÖÔŒÒÓÕØŌ + ÂÀÁÃÄÅÆ + Ş§ + ÑĞ + ÇĆČ + ÝŸ + ÈÉÊË!" (Girl-chan: "Mabuk ya, mbak?")

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! MARI KITA MINUM VODKA! (?)**

Tiba-tiba, pintu didobrak dan Ivan memasuki kelas DWM.

"Siapa yang mau vodka? Mari bersatu denganku, da~" tawar personifikasi Russia itu sambil menebar aura ungu.

DWM pun langsung pada kabur melihat aura tersebut.

* * *

Cowboy: "Kenapa akhirnya segaje itu?" *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Bodoh! Aku mau main Candy Crush lagi!"

Cowboy: "Update fic-mu yang lain dulu!"

Me: "Oh iya! Review!"


	7. Ulangan Lost Saga

Balas Review! XD

**dissaFF: 80 buat anda! XD (DWM: "WHAT?!") Mungkin Akun nggak tau soal itu, kali! *digampar Akun.* Mereka berdua nggak akan ngambil alih Basara, tapi sebenernya DWM nggak tau nama chara cewek lain selain Oichi! *ditebas Nagamasa dan dihajar DWM.* Mei-chan terlalu blekok kalau ngomongin tempat! XD *dihajar Mei Han.* Ziu-chan kebanyakan minum kuah kimchi, sup, dan ramen (?), jadinya seperti itu! XD *ditimpuk buku sama Ziu Wan.* Terima kasih telah menyemangati saya dan Review-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat di Chapter awal! :D

* * *

**Day 7: Ulangan Lost Saga**

* * *

DWM sekarang akan menghadapi ulangan LS. Mari kita lihat soalnya!

**1\. Siapakah Wild Tiger?**

Shyota: "Hewan!"

Mei Han: "Yang jelas bukan binatang!"

Tian Lo: "Macan loreng!" (Girl-chan: *sweatdrop.*)

Liling: "Heroes berbaju harimau!"

Akun: "Ngikutin yang di atas!"

Ziu Wan: "H4R1M4U!" (Girl-chan: "Sejak kapan dia alay?")

*Girl-chan di-spin strike.*

**2\. Sebutkan salah satu Heroes Premium!**

Shyota: "Sol sepatu!"

Mei Han: "Exo wolf 88!" (Girl-chan: "Lu kate Boyband?")

Tian Lo: "Gatotkaca!"

Liling: "Ngikutin yang di bawah saja!"

Akun: "Ragna!"

Ziu Wan: "J1N L4MPU!"

*Girl-chan dihajar Sol Badguy, Jin Kisaragi, dan Exorcist.*

**3\. Sebutkan salah satu Heroes Magic!**

Shyota: "Robin Hood!" (Girl-chan: "Itu mah Heroes Range!")

Mei Han: "Cyber Medic!"

Tian Lo: "Fire Mage!"

Liling: "Ice Mage!"

Akun: "Ieyasu!" (Girl-chan: "Ulangan Basara-nya udahan, woi!")

Ziu Wan: "W1TCH!"

**4\. Kapankah Spamano, USUK, dan DenNor akan menikah?**

Shyota: "Ngikutin yang di bawah saja!"

Mei Han: "Sampai Liling menjadi kakek-kakek!"

Tian Lo: "Setuju dengan yang di atas!"

Liling: "KALIAN BERTIGA MAU MINTA DIBUNUH, YA?!"

Akun: "Saudara-saudara! Sepertinya Liling mulai mengamuk!"

Ziu Wan: *baca buku.* (Girl-chan: *sweatdrop.*)

**5\. Sebutkan nama OC Author dan teman-temannya! (DWM: "Bukannya ulangan OC udahan, ya?"/Girl-chan: "Lagi kagak ada ide!")**

Shyota: "Theo, OC punya Shirokawa Hazuki!"

Mei Han: "Yasha, OC punya Leon F.K!"

Tian Lo: "Switch, OC punya Devi Switch Reverser!"

Liling: "R, OC punya Kurusaki No WB FALLEN JOKER!"

Akun: "Cowboy, OC punya Girl-chan2!" (Cowboy: "WOI!")

Ziu Wan: "Elysea, OC punya Arrow-chan3!"

**TING TONG! WAHAI PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! MARI KITA JOGET HARLEM SHAKE! (?)**

DWN pun langsung sweatdrop mendengar bel gaje barusan.

"Pulang sana!" kata Girl-chan meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Cowboy: *cengo.*

Me: "Lu kenapa?"

Cowboy: "Aneh banget pertanyaan yang terakhir!"

Me: "Biarin! Review!"


	8. Ulangan Code Lyoko

Karena nggak ada Review, Langsung saja! Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama! :D

* * *

**Day 8: Ulangan Code Lyoko**

* * *

Hari ini, DWM akan menghadapi ulangan CL. Mari kita lihat soalnya!

**1\. Sebutkan nama chara di CL yang tergabung dalam Lyoko Warrior!**

Shyota: "Jeremy Belpois!"

Mei Han: "Aelita yang nama marganya kagak jelas!" (Girl-chan: "Ente mau dilempar ke lautan digital?")

Tian Lo: "Kiwi!" (Girl-chan: "Nama buah?")

Liling:"Odd Delarosy!" (Girl-chan: "Salah marga!")

Akun: "Ulrich!"

Ziu Wan: "Yumi!"

**2\. Nama virus jahat yang dihadapi Lyoko Warrior?**

Shyota: "Smartphone!" (Girl-chan: "What?!")

Mei Han: "Andalite!" (Girl-chan: "Ulangan Animorph aja belum!")

Tian Lo: "Xenophobia!" (Girl-chan: "Hoi! Lu ngapain pake nama phobia segala?")

Liling: "Xana!"

Akun: "Xana kali?"

Ziu Wan: "Si kepala anggur!" (Girl-chan: "Ente mau disihir Aisha?")

**3\. Siapakah nama orang yang membantu Lyoko Warrior?**

Shyota: "France!" (Girl-chan: "Ulangan Hetalia-nya udahan, woi!")

Mei Han: "Swiss Sandwich Beer!" (Girl-chan: "Lu kate nama pairing Switzerland x Germany?")

Tian Lo: "BAKPAU~" XD (Girl-chan: *sweatdrop.*)

Liling: "Minna de uchi ni ko Valkommen Pareedo! Miwaku no sekai e Valkomna!" (Girl-chan: "Kenapa dia malah nyanyi 'Hatafutte Parade Sweden'?")

Akun: "Franz Hoper!"

Ziu Wan: "Ryouma!" (Girl-chan: "Lu kate 'Digimon Hunters'?")

**4\. Swiss + Austria + Germany + Prussia = ?**  
**Artinya apaan?**

Shyota: "Vash + Roderich + Ludwig + Gilbert!"

Mei Han: "Fivesome kalau ditambah Italy atau Hungary!" (Girl-chan: "Mei-chan Blekok!")

Tian Lo: "Wakaranai! Einsamkeit! Einsamkeit! Einsamkeit!" (Girl-chan: "Anak ini malah nyanyi lagu Germany!")

Liling: "Foursome!"

Akun: "Negara Eropa Barat!"

Ziu Wan: "Suisu + Osutoria + Doitsu + Puroisen!"

*Girl-chan digebukin keempat Nation tersebut.*

**5\. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau naga kecil kalian berubah menjadi manusia? (DWM: "WHAT THE FUCK?!")**

Shyota: "Kagak bisa dibayangkan!"

Mei Han: "Aku mau menikah dengan Cup~" XD (Cup: *kabur.*/Girl-chan: *sweatdrop.*)

Tian Lo: "Teman makan bakpauku bertambah!" XD (Girl-chan: "Dia malah memikirkan makanan!")

Liling: "Hmm, kasih tau nggak, ya?" (Girl-chan: "Maksud ente?")

Akun: "Keren, dong!" (Girl-chan: "Ente seneng?")

Ziu Wan: "Velkommin! Aisurando!" (Girl-chan: "Ente nyanyi lagu Iceland?")

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! OPA GANGNAM STYLE! (?)**

GUBRAK!

DWM langsung ber-gubrak-ria di tempat. Sementara Girl-chan langsung meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Cowboy: "Abstrak banget!"

Me: "Biarin! Chapter depan ada Special Chapter!"

Cowboy plus DWM: "Apaan, tuh?"

Me: "Nanti aku jelasin! Review!"


	9. LiburanGagaldanPersiapanUlanganAnimorph

Balas Review! :D

**dissaFF:**

**Big Time Rush? Kalau saya suka Project Pop! XD *plak.***

**Ziu Wan: "Aku kagak terima!"**

**Me: "Terserah lu!" *sweatdrop.***

**Setauku, Gatotkaca memang heroes premium di LS! *pengalaman liat orang main LS, sih!***

**Shyota: "Memang berhubungan, kan?" *nyengir.***

**Me: "Setauku kagak, deh!" *double sweatdrop.***

**Tian-kun memang blekok kalau ngomongin makanan! XD *dihajar Tian Lo.***

**Cup: "Mei Han kagak Hentai! Dia hanya terlalu berlebihan!" *facepalm.***

**Me: "Aku setuju denganmu!"**

**Bel itu selalu diganti bunyinya tergantung dengan apa yang saya suka dan pikirkan! Terima kasih Review-nya dan ini dia Special Chapter-nya!**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning di Chapter awal! :D

Catatan: (blablabla) adalah bahasa pikiran Aximili!

* * *

**Special Day 1: Liburan Gagal dan Persiapan Ulangan Animorph**

* * *

Seorang (atau seekor?) makhluk campuran manusia, rusa, dan kalajengking (?) sedang berjalan menyelusuri Dragon School.

(Di mana letak kelas D2? Author itu tidak memberikan petanya, sih!) katanya dalam bahasa pikiran.

Keempat kaki kudanya (?) berhenti melangkah saat dia mendengar teriakan dari kelas D2.

"Rasakan ini, Bloody Bastard!"

(Suara siapa itu?) tanyanya heran.

Dia bergerak menuju ke kelas itu dan mendapati DWM dan Girl-chan sedang bermain anggar.

"Selamat pagi, Aximili!" sapa Girl-chan kepada makhluk itu.

DWM pun menghentikan permainan anggar mereka saat melihat kedatangan makhluk itu.

(Selamat pagi!) balas Aximili.

'Makhluk apaan ini? Kok bentuknya aneh banget?' pikir DWM heran.

"Besok kita ulangan!" kata Girl-chan kepada DWM.

"Lho? Bukannya besok libur, ya?" tanya Tian Lo bingung.

"Liburannya batal dan aku ganti dengan ulangan Animorph!" jawab Girl-chan watados.

"WTF?!" teriak DWM. Mereka pun langsung men-death glare Tian Lo. Bahkan, Liling sudah mengeluarkan dark aura-nya.

"Semua ini salahmu dan mulut besarmu, you Bloody Bastard (1)!" bentak Liling sambil mencekik Tian Lo dengan dasi sekolah anak itu.

(Apa mereka selalu begitu?) tanya Aximili bingung.

"Sepertinya!" jawab Girl-chan santai.

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Saya sengaja menyuruh Liling bilang begitu karena sifatnya itu campuran antara Romano dan England! :D *dihajar Liling, Lovino, dan Arthur.*

* * *

Me: "Ulangan Animorph dimulai!"

Liling: "Pengawasnya lu atau makhluk aneh itu?" *nunjuk Aximili dengan sadis.*

Me: "Kami berdua!"

Liling: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Review!"


	10. Ulangan Animorph

Me: "Aku takut ada sesuatu!"

Cowboy: "Kenapa?"

Me: "Kagak ada! Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Day 9: Ulangan Animorph**

* * *

DWM sekarang sedang mengerjakan ulangan Animorph. Mari kita lihat soalnya!

**1\. Sebutkan para chara Animorph!**

Shyota: "Jake Edel Frost!" (Girl-chan: "Ngaco lu!")

Mei Han: "Rachel!"

Tian Lo: "Marco Polo!" (Girl-chan: "WHAT?!")

Liling: "Axi apaan, ya? Axis Power kali?" (Aximili: *pundung.*/Girl-chan: "Blekok lu! Itu kan nama grup di Hetalia!")

Akun: "Jelly-Jelly-Jelly 'Tobias'!" *nari pake pom-pom (?).* (Girl-chan: "Ngapain nama kucing gue dibawa-bawa dan darimana lu dapet tu pom-pom?")

Ziu Wan: "Cassie!" (Girl-chan: "Tumben dia jawabnya normal!")

**2\. Nama kakak Aximili?**

Shyota: "Elysea!" (Girl-chan: "Lu bakalan digampar sama 3-chan!")

Mei Han: "Erufangoru!" (Girl-chan: "Bahasa Jepang again?")

Tian Lo: "Elscurd!" (Girl-chan: "Lu kate bapaknya Elesis?")

Liling: "Elfangor!"

Akun: "Go! Go! Go! Elgang!" (Girl-chan: "Ngapain lu jadi pemandu sorak?")

Ziu Wan: "Elscurd-Elesis-Elsword!" (Girl-chan: "Abstrak banget!")

**3\. Kapankah Hanny dan Girl-chan menikah dengan 2p!Japan dan 2p!Turkey? (DWM: "Soal macam apaan ini?")**

Shyota: "Sampai Kugelmugel berhenti bilang 'sesuatu adalah seni'!"

Mei Han: "Sampai Sealand menerima keadaan kalau dia tidak akan pernah diakui sebagai Nation!"

Tian Lo: "Sampai England mengakui kalau dia tidak gentleman!"

Liling: "Sampai Italy berhenti makan pasta!"

Akun: *masih nari ala pemandu sorak.* (Girl-chan: *sweatdrop.*)

Ziu Wan: "Sampai seluruh negara di dunia punya personifikasi!"

**4\. Siapakah musuh Animorph?**

Shyota: "Semuanya! Mari kita panggil RSJ!" (Girl-chan: "Buat apaan, coba?")

Mei Han: "Kalau perlu, telpon para Nation!" (Girl-chan: "Maksud lu?")

Tian Lo: "Mari kita berduka atas gilanya kakak dari Liling!" (Girl-chan: "WHAT THE HELL?!")

Liling: "Yeerk!" (Girl-chan: "Untung dia nggak ikut sarap kayak kakaknya!")

Akun: "Yaro! Echi! Epito! Rishu! Kochi!" (Girl-chan: "Kenapa dia jadi maniak pemandu sorak?")

Ziu Wan: "Akun mulai gila!" (Girl-chan: "Ente mau dibunuh sama Liling?")

**5\. AKUN! ENTE NGAPAIN JADI PEMANDU SORAK?!**

Shyota: "TELPON RSJ! TELPON RSJ!"

Mei Han: "Kekkon! Kekkon! Kekkon!" (Girl-chan: "Kok dia jadi kayak Belarus?")

Tian Lo: "LILING! LU KENAPA PINGSAN?!"

Liling: *pingsan.* (Girl-chan: "Bangun, woi!")

Akun: *masih nari kayak pemandu sorak.* (Girl-chan: "SIAPAPUN! TOLONG BAWA AKUN KE RSJ SECEPATNYA!")

Ziu Wan: *baca buku.* (Girl-chan: "Di saat seperti ini, dia malah baca buku!")

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! SEGERALAH PERGI KE RSJ! (?)**

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Akun saat diseret Tian Lo dan Shyota keluar kelas. Sementara Liling diangkut Mei Han dan Ziu Wan ke UKS. Girl-chan hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kejadian tersebut.

* * *

Me: "Chapter depan Special Chapter lagi!"

DWN: "Lagi?"

Me: "Iya! Review!"


	11. Ulangan Spongebob-Penguin of Madagascar

Me: "Kenapa aku ikut salah ngomong kayak si Dissa?"

Cowboy: "Memangnya masalah? Chapter depan tuh baru Special Chapter?"

DWM: "LU UDAH BOHONGIN KITA, AUTHOR SIALAN! SINI LU, GIRL-CHAN!" *ngeluarin senjata masing-masing.*

Me: "Cowboy! Balasin Review!" *kabur sebelum dibantai DWM.*

Cowboy: "Terserah!" *sweatdrop.*

**dissaFF: Author memang sengaja membatalkan liburan mereka karena alasan pribadi! *digebukin DWM.* Si Aximili diundang sebagai pegawas karena dia tidak mau rahasianya dibongkar BakAuthor! *ditebas Aximili pake ekornya (?).* Akun habis minum baygon (?), jadinya seperti itu! *digampar Akun.* Terima kasih Review-nya!**

Cowboy: "Mumpung Author masih dikejar-kejar DWM, Happy Reading!"

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama!

* * *

**Day 10: Ulangan Spongebob dan Penguin of Madagascar**

* * *

Kita langsung saja melihat DWM yang sedang ulangan Spongebob dan Penguin of Madagascar.

**1\. Sebutkan teman-teman Spongebob!**

Shyota: "Patrick!"

Mei Han: "Sandy!"

Tian Lo: "Squidward!"

Liling: "Gary!"

Akun: "Mr. Crab!"

Ziu Wan: "Larry the Lobster!"

**2\. Sebutkan chara di Penguin of Madagascar!**

Shyota: "Skipper!"

Mei Han: "Marlene!"

Tian Lo: "Private!"

Liling: "Kowalski!"

Akun: "Julien!"

Ziu Wan: "Rico!"

**3\. Sebutkan nama komplek di fic 'Crazy Day in Fandom City'! (DWM plus Cowboy: "Bukannya tu fic belum dibikin ya, Girl-chan/BakAuthor?"/Girl-chan: "Nanti gue bikin!"/DWM plus Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*)**

Shyota: "Komplek E-Elsword!"

Mei Han: "Komplek G-Grand Chase!"

Tian Lo: "Komplek kangguru!" (Girl-chan: "Lu terlalu pinter atau terlalu baka, sih?")

Liling: "Komplek H-Hetalia!"

Akun: "Komplek D-Digimon dan Dragon Warrior!"

Ziu Wan: "Komplek B-Basara!"

**4\. Sebutkan jomblo yang kalian ketahui! (DWM: "Maksud ente?")**

Shyota: "Kucing Author, Jelly!" (Girl-chan: "Memangnya kucing bisa jomblo, ya?")

Mei Han: "Yang berada di bawah gue!" (Girl-chan: "Berarti Tian Lo, dong?")

Tian Lo: "Orang yang nama belakangnya Jones!" (Girl-chan: "Lu mau digampar sama America?")

Liling: "Orang di atas gue!" (Girl-chan: "Lu sama aja kayak Mei-chan!")

Akun: "Orang yang nggak punya pasangan!" (Girl-chan: "Semua orang juga tau, kale!")

Ziu Wan: "Orang di antara Mei Han dan Liling!" (Girl-chan: "Lu ngapain ikut-ikutan?")

**5\. Siapakah chara yang cara mengemudinya sangat parah?**

Shyota: "Italy!"

Mei Han: "Spongebob!"

Tian Lo: "Koala~" XD (Girl-chan: "Anak ini kenapa, sih?")

Liling: "Tian Lo stress nggak bisa liburan ke Australia!" (Girl-chan: "Pantesan!")

Akun: "Atarashii mono daisuki! Hayatteru mono motto motto suki!" (Girl-chan: "Lu jangan nyanyi lagu Japan!")

Ziu Wan: "Mainoriti ibarenai! Osoreirimasu, sumimasen!" (Girl-chan: "Ni anak sama aja!")

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! MARI KITA PARTY! (?)**

"Kalian boleh pulang!" kata Girl-chan sambil meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Cowboy: "Bel gaje apalagi tuh, BakAuthor?"

Me: "Bel itu nyolong dari Donkugaryuu!"

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.* "Memangnya dia punya bel kayak gitu?"

Me: "Bodoh amat! Review!"


	12. The Bad Driver

Balas Review! :D

**dissaFF: Anda tau juga tentang hal itu! :D Saya nggak terlalu suka, sih! Tapi itu ide yang bagus! :D Tian-kun memang udah jomblo dari sananya! XD *dibakar Tian Lo.* Bagus banget kalau belnya pasukan Motochika, biar mampus DWM tuli sesaat mendengar teriakan dari bel tersebut! XD *dilempar jangkar sama Motochika dan dihajar DWM.* Terima kasih Review-nya!**

Happy Reading!:D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning masih sama! :D

Catatan: Akun di sini tidak berkursi roda! :D

* * *

**Special Day 2: The Bad Driver**

* * *

Pagi yang tenang di DWM masion. Tapi tidak akan bertahan lama setelahnya karena...

"BANGUN LU, BLOODY BASTARD!"

...sebuah teriakan dari seorang Liling mengacaukan ketenangan tersebut.

Sementara yang diteriaki -Tian Lo- masih molor di tempat tidurnya.

"Lu nggak tau ini jam berapa, Bloody Bastard?!" tanya Liling geram.

"Jam setengah tujuh!" jawab Tian Lo dengan nada malas.

"Lu kagak tau sekarang hari apa, hah?!" tanya anak berambut biru itu lagi. Meteran kemarahan yang dimiliki Au Yan Ling hampir mencapai puncaknya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Anak itu malah bertanya balik.

"Sekolah, woi, sekolah! Lu punya waktu setengah menit untuk bangun atau gue akan turun dan menghabiskan bakpau milikmu!" ancam Liling saking sewotnya dengan kelakuan anak bodoh yang satu ini.

Mendengar kata 'bakpau', anak berambut coklat itu langsung bangun dan bergegas turun ke bawah. Sementara Liling hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan kebodohan Tian Lo yang nggak ketulungan itu dan segera ikut turun.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

Mereka berenam pun berangkat menggunakan mobil. Tian Lo memakan bakpau di dalam mobil karena tidak sempat sarapan, Liling terus mengumpat-umpat, Ziu Wan membaca buku, Shyota mengunduh sesuatu di laptop-nya, Mei Han sibuk melamun, dan Akun mengendarai mobil.

Karena waktu masuk sekolah tinggal 20 menit, Akun mengambil kesempatan untuk lebih cepat sampai dengan cara ngebut. Sontak, anggota DWM yang lain (min Ziu Wan) langsung kaget mendapati si sulung Au Yan ngebut di tengah jalan. Liling dan Tian Lo saling berpelukan, Mei Han hampir nangis karena cara mengemudi Akun lebih parah dari Spongebob (?) dan Italy (?) (*Girl-chan ditabok karyawan Nicklodeon dan Himaruya.*), Shyota memegang kursi depan dengan ketakutan tingkat dewa, dan Ziu Wan masih saja membaca buku (Girl-chan: "Anak ini hebat juga, ya!").

* * *

**-Beberapa menit kemudian-**

* * *

Begitu sampai di Dragon School, Akun langsung mengerem mobil tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Shyota dan Mei Han langsung terjungkal ke depan, Liling dan Tian Lo masih dalam posisi berpelukan, Ziu Wan menutup bukunya, dan Akun sudah turun dari mobil.

"Kalian berdua kenapa berpelukan?" tanya Ziu Wan kepada sepasang kekasih (?) (*Girl-chan digampar Liling dan Tian Lo.*). Maksudnya, sepasang anak cowok yang masih berpelukan.

Mendengar hal itu, mereka berdua pun langsung melepaskan pelukan dan membuang muka ke tong di depan sekolah (?) (Liling dan Tian Lo: "YANG DIBUANG ITU SAMPAH, BUKAN MUKA!" *menghajar Girl-chan.*).

"Lu pada abis ngebut, ya?" tanya Girl-chan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di gerbang sekolah.

"Kok Mbak (?) Girl-chan tau kalau kita habis ngebut?" tanya Akun watados.

GUBRAK!

Anggota DWM yang lainnya pun langsung bergubrak-ria di tempat, sementara Girl-chan hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Gue ngeliat di halte ada yang lagi ngebut, jadi gue nyusul aja pake ojek!" jelas Girl-chan. "Cepat masuk, sana! Waktunya tinggal 5 menit lagi, tuh!"

DWM segera berlari memasuki sekolah, sementara Girl-chan berjalan menuju ke ruangannya.

* * *

**-kelas D2-**

* * *

"Untung kita udah masuk sebelum bel!" kata Shyota.

"Kalau bukan anak payah itu, kita masih bisa datang lebih awal!" gerutu Liling.

"Salah siapa abang lu ngebut tadi?!" balas Tian Lo sewot.

"Yang penting kita sampai dengan selamat, kan?" tanya Akun.

"SELAMAT DARI KANADA (1)?!" teriak anggota DWM yang lain tepat di kuping Akun.

Sementara di Kanada, Matthew langsung bersin di tempat.

Mari kita kembali ke DWM.

"'Dari Kanada'? Bukannya 'dari Hong Kong'?" tanya Akun bingung.

GUBRAK!

Mereka pun langsung bergubrak-ria lagi.

Girl-chan pun memasuki kelas. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Bersiaplah untuk ulangan!"

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Entah kenapa teriakan mereka seperti teriakan Romano (?) (*Girl-chan ditimpuk tomat oleh Lovino.*).

* * *

Indeks:

(1): Saya menggunakan kalimat itu karena kalimat 'dari Hong Kong' terlalu mainstream! XD

* * *

Me: "Selesai juga!"

Cowboy: "BakAuthor! Lu dicariin Lovino, tuh!"

Lovino: "LU SEENAK JIDATNYA PAKE 'CHIGI' GUE! SINI LU, AUTHOR!" *ngeluarin segerobak tomat busuk.*

Me: *kabur.*

Lovino: *ngejar Girl-chan.*

DWM: *sweatrop.*

Cowboy: "Review!"


	13. Ulangan Campuran

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning bisa dilihat di Chapter awal! :D

* * *

**Day 11: Ulangan Campuran**

* * *

DWM sekarang akan mengikuti ulangan campuran. Mari kita lihat soalnya!

**1\. Sebutkan salah satu lagu Hetalia!**

Shyota: "Pub and Go!"

Mei Han: "Mein Gott!"

Tian Lo: "Hamburger Street!"

Liling: "The Delicious Tomato Song!"

Akun: "Excuse Me, I'm Sorry!" (Girl-chan: "Iya deh, yang pernah nyanyiin lagu itu!")

Ziu Wan: "Carrot and Stick!"

**2\. Sebutkan chara favorit Author!**

Shyota: "Turkey!"

Mei Han: "Tadakatsu!" (Girl-chan: "Bukannya kemarin pada kagak tau?"/DWM: "Itu KE-MA-RIN! Bedakan!" *menghajar Girl-chan.*)

Tian Lo: "Japan!"

Liling: "Chung!"

Akun: "Ieyasu!"

Ziu Wan: "Raven!"

**3\. Alfred + Yao + Arthur + Francis + Ivan = ?**  
**Apa maksudnya?**

Shyota: "America + China + England + France + Russia!"

Mei Han: "Amerika + Chugoku + Igirisu + Furansu + Roshia!" (Girl-chan: "Lu mau belajar bahasa Jepang, Mei-chan?")

Tian Lo: "Washington D.C + Beijing + London + Paris + Moscow!" (Girl-chan: "Tian-kun blekok!")

Liling: "Amerika + Cina + Inggris + Prancis + Rusia!"

Akun: "Allied Force!"

Ziu Wan: "4X1S P0W3R!" (Girl-chan: "Udah alay, salah lagi!")

**4\. Nyanyikan lagu 'The Happy Song' dari 'The Comment'! (DWM: "Lagu apaan itu?")**

Shyota: "Empla emple lale lalala! Empla emple lale lalala!"

Mei Han: "Empla emple lale lalala! Empla emple lale lalala!"

Tian Lo: "Ini lagu nggak ada liriknya!"

Liling: "Cuma empla emple lalala!"

Akun: "Gampang kok, ayo kamu bisa!"

Ziu Wan: "Cuma empla emple lalala!"

**5\. Apa yang ditakuti Jelly? (DWM: "Ngapain kucing lu dibawa-bawa?")**

Shyota: "Kagak tau!"

Mei Han: "Kucing-kucingan!"

Tian Lo: "Malu-malu kucing!" (Girl-chan: "Blekok lu!")

Liling: "Bola!"

Akun: "Kucing mainan!"

Ziu Wan: "Air!" (Girl-chan: "Semua kucing juga takut sama begituan, kale!")

**TING TONG! WAHAI PARA PRAJURIT NAGA TEMPUR! SAATNYA LIBURAN!**

"Horeee, liburan!" teriak DWM girang.

"Pulang sana!" kata Girl-chan sambil meninggalkan kelas.

* * *

Me: "Chapter terakhir kayaknya bakalan lama update-nya!"

Cowboy: "Memangnya kenapa?"

Me: "Aku belum tau tempat yang bagus buat liburan!"

DWM: "SIALAN LU, GIRL-CHAN! SINI LU!" *ngeluarin senjata masing-masing.*

Me: "Review!" *kabur.*

DWM: *ngejar Girl-chan.*

Cowboy: *sweatdrop.*


	14. Karaoke Gila-Gilaan (part 1)

Me: "Balik lagi di fic ini!" XD

Liling: "Darimana aja lu, Author kagak bermutu?"

Me: "Update fic oneshot!"

Liling: *sweatdrop.*

Me: "Balas Review!" :D

**Dissa-CHALovers: Mungkin memang bener 11-12! *plak.* Mei Han belajar bahasa Jepang biar asik aja! XD *digampar Mei Han.* Mereka bakalan liburan di Masion buat Karaoke bareng! XD *dihajar DWM.* Oh iya, anda udah baca Special Chapter 'The Bad Driver'? Soalnya, saya sengaja membuat bagian Akun ngebut khusus buat anda! :D *ditusuk Liling pake pensil.* Thanks for your Review!**

Liling: "Bisa dimulai?"

Me: "Happy Reading!" :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat di Chapter awal!

Catatan: Lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan DWM bukan milikku!

* * *

**Special Day 3: Karaoke Gila-Gilaan (part 1)  
**

* * *

Di Dragon Masion, DWM sedang bosan karena tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan. Tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

...pintu didobrak oleh seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"Halo minna!" sapa gadis yang ternyata adalah Girl-chan.

Entah kenapa, DWM (min Akun) malah mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan langsung menyerang si Author.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau mendobrak pintu Masion kami, Girl-chan!" keluh Akun sambil memperbaiki pintu.

"Memangnya kapan terakhir kali aku mendobrak pintu?" tanya Girl-chan watados.

PLETAK!

Liling langsung menjitak kepala gadis itu.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu!" jawab anak berambut biru itu kesel.

"Sudahlah! Aku mau nanya, apa kalian sedang bosan?"

DWM pun mengangguk.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita karaoke-an bareng?" saran sang Author.

Hening...

"Tenang aja! Biar rame, aku mengundang temanku dari Hetalia!" kata Girl-chan. "Coba tebak! Dia Nation dari Eropa Utara yang memiliki daerah terkecil kedua setelah Iceland! Ada yang tau?"

DWM pun berpikir keras untuk menjawabnya.

"Denmark?" tanya Shyota.

"Yo!" Seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata biru langsung mendobrak pintu yang sudah diperbaiki oleh Akun. "Apa kabar semuanya?"

"Lagi!" Akun hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Kenapa harus mendobrak pintu? Menghabiskan tenagaku saja!"

Sementara anggota DWM yang lain langsung menyerang Denmark seperti yang terjadi pada Girl-chan sebelumnya.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Baiklah, langsung saja!" kata Girl-chan sambil menjelaskan acara (?) karaoke. "Karaoke-nya dibagi 3! Duet Part, Group Part, dan Solo Part! Jadi, kalian harus menyanyikan lagu yang sudah aku pilih! Paham?"

"Girl-chan! Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Denmark atau dengan human name, Mathias Kohler.

"Ya, Mathias?"

"Kenapa lagunya dari Hetalia semua?"

"Biar seru aja, gitu!" jawab Girl-chan watados.

DWM langsung sweatdrop sambil berpikir, 'Pantesan aja dia ngundang si Kambing (?) Jabrik itu!'

"Yosh! Kita mulai saja!" kata Mathias sambil membaca daftar lagu dengan tampang bingung. "Pertama, Einsamkeit! Yang nyanyi Tian Lo sama Liling!"

Yang dipanggil langsung cengo. "Kok kita?"

"Soalnya kalian mirip dengan Germancest!" jawab Girl-chan watados (lagi?).

"Tapi lagunya kan harus dinyanyikan salah satu, kok lu malah nyuruh mereka berdua nyanyi lagu itu?" tanya Mathias bingung.

"Lu pada kagak pernah nonton video duet Einsamkeit Germancest di Youtube? Nah, contohnya seperti itu!" jelas Girl-chan.

DWM plus Mathias hanya ber'oh'-ria dengan penjelasan Girl-chan.

"Baiklah!" kata Liling dan Tian Lo bersamaan.

* * *

Kita pake kode seperti ini:

**Bold**: Liling

_Italic_: Tian Lo

_**Bold Italic**_: Keduanya

* * *

**Enzetsu wo shiteiru to mietemo **

**Tada no kaiwa sa **

**Betsuni **

_Toki niwa kewashii kao wa surukedo _

_Tada samuinosa _

_Kini shinaikedo _

**Chimitsu na sagyou ga tokui dakedo **

**Yubi wa futoi sa **

_Dakara _

_Aitai, tekitou toka iwaretemo _

_Genmitsu ni wa_ **_wakaranai _**

_**Einsamkeit **_

_**Einsamkeit **_

_**Einsamkeit **_

**Mitsukete hoshii **

**Imo bakari tabeteru to iwaretemo **

**Soba mo pasta mo onaji **

_Daidokoro ga yogoreru kurai nara _

_Betsuni ryouri wo_ **_shinakyaii _**

_**Einsamkeit **_

_**Einsamkeit **_

_**Einsamkeit **_

_**Kokoro wo hiraki, toki hanachitai **_

_**Kimi ga iru kara, boku de irareru **_

_**Itsumo **_**niranderu to iwareru keredo **

_Egao wo tayashita koto nado nai _

**Kowai to omowareteru keredo **

_**Kao de rikinde waratteru dake sa **_

**_Tsuyoku _**

**_Einsamkeit_**

* * *

"Lumayan!" puji Mathias. "Berikutnya, Carrot and Stick! Yang nyanyi Mei Han sama Ziu Wan!"

"Siapa yang mau jadi Ukraine?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Aku saja!" jawab Ziu Wan.

"Baiklah! Mei Han jadi Belarus! Oke?"

"Hm!"

"Kita mulai saja!"

* * *

_**Both**: YA tebya lyublyu (x3)_  
_ **Ukraine**: Suki yo, suki suki, daisuki_  
_ **Both**: YA tebya lyublyu (x3) _  
_ **Belarus**: Kekkon, kekkon, kekkon suru no!_  
_ **Both**: Ai wa amakute itai no yo dotchi ga kakete mo monotarinai_

_ **Ukraine**: Vibachte_  
_ Daijoubu nani mo shinpai shinaide ne_  
_ Kitto umaku iku wa watashi-tachi mata tasukeaeru_  
_ **Belarus**: Vinshuyu_  
_ Ureshii wa kyou wa futari no kinen-bi ne_  
_ Kitto umaku iku wa jama suru yatsu wa norou mono_  
_ Norou mono norou mono_

_ **Both**: YA tebya lyublyu (x3)_  
_ **Ukraine**: Sore mo kureru no? Arigatou~!_  
_ **Both**: YA tebya lyublyu (x3)_  
_ **Belarus**: Kimete, kimete, watashi ni kime te!_  
_ **Both**: Ai ni izon wa biyakuda wa, hora mou hanare rarenai sadame_

_ **Ukraine**: "Hitori bocchide kogoe-souna yoru,_  
_ Fubuki ni tatazumu sono sugata, itsumo omotteta_  
_ Ikura mawari ni hantai sarete mo_  
_ Kitto mukae ni kite kurerutte shinjite ta."_  
_ **Belarus**: "Mousugu ame ga yuki ni kawaru_  
_ Utsukushii kesshou ga marude RAISUSHAWAA no you ni shukufuku suru no_  
_ Isshou tsuiteiku tte, chikaimasu."_

_ **Ukraine**: Nee ROSHIA-chan, oboeteru?_  
_ Issho ni irareta ano yasashii hibi_  
_ Mune ga atsuku naru no tayori ni naru jiman no otouto_  
_ **Belarus**: Nee niisan, wakatteru?_  
_ Yosomi nanka yurusanai wa zettai_  
_ Mune ga atsuku naru no dare wo moyasu honoo kashira?_  
_ Honoo kashira? honoo kashira?_

_ **Both**: Ne moroz menya (x3)_  
_ **Ukraine**: Hayaku dakishime aitai_  
_ **Both**: Ne moroz menya (x3)_  
_ **Belarus**: Daite, daite, dakishimete yo_  
_ **Both**: Ai ga binetsu ja shin jau no motto tsuyoku aishite hoshii_  
_ **Belarus**: "... Niisan...?_  
_ Naze sugu ni chouin shite kurenai no?_  
_ Dare to chouin shiyou to shite iru no?_  
_ ...Omae ka..._  
_ Omae ka... Oooomae no seikaaaaa!_  
_ Yurusanai! Yurusanai! Yurusanai!"_  
_ **Ukraine**: "Miryoku-tekina oneechan de gomen ne~?"_

_ **Belarus**: Sono PECHIKA de nietagiruga ii_  
_ Nante ichikoro de atatakakute tadashii seisai_  
_ **Ukraine**: Sono PECHIKA de PAN wo yakimashou_  
_ Nante shiawasede atatakakute tayasui ibukuro_  
_ **Both**: Saa, hitotsu ni narimashou (narimashou narimashou)_

_ **Both**: YA tebya lyublyu (x3)_  
_ **Ukraine**: Suki yo, suki suki, daisuki_  
_ **Both**: Ne moroz menya (x3)_  
_ **Belarus**: Kekkon, kekkon, sore shika nai wa_  
_ **Both**: Ai wa amakute itai no yo_  
_ **Ukraine**: Sono karada ni oshiete ageru_  
_ **Belarus**: Sono karada ni (kizande) ageru_  
_ **Both**: Hora, mou hanare rarenai sadame_

* * *

"Boleh juga!" puji Girl-chan. "Berikutnya, Hatafutte Parade Belgium dan Netherlands! Yang nyanyi, Au Yan bersaudara!"

"WHAT?!" Liling dan Akun langsung shock.

"Nyanyi aja, kagak usah shock begitu!" kata Mathias dan Tian Lo bersamaan.

"O-oke! Tapi siapa yang jadi Netherlands sama Belgium?" tanya keduanya bersamaan.

"Liling jadi Belgium, Akun Netherlands! JANGAN BANYAK PROTES! CEPAT NYANYI!" teriak Girl-chan dengan toa masjid nyolong dari mushala di dekat warnet tempat Author main (?).

"Ba-baiklah!"

* * *

_Migite ni wa Waffuru_  
_ Hidarite ni wa Chokorēto_

_Kyō mo tanoshiku HET KOKEN Parēdo_  
_ Miwaku no sekai e WELKOM!_  
_ Te wo totte waninatte mawaru yo chikyū gou_  
_ Oishiku dekiagatte zekkōchō!_

_ZWART GEEL ROOD de DRIEKLEUR_  
_ Chūrippu mo midokoro yanen de _  
_ Hetaria_

_(Oniichan! Parēdo hajimatta de._  
_ Ouchi no souji ato ni shite, hayou hayou)_  
_ (Ou, ima owaru sake, chobitto machinega)_

_Shiozuke nishin de BEDRIJF Parēdo_  
_ Gakki wo narashite kōshin ya_  
_ Mina de isseini gassō sureba_  
_ Tatta hitotsu no uta kansei ya za_

_Sakkusu tantō wa uchi Berugī ya de_  
_ "O nīchan no uta ni awaseru nā"_  
_ "Ō , muri sen toki ne"_

_Fuusha ga mawaru KINDERDIJK_  
_ Boueki mo sakan na toshi ROTTERDAM_  
_ Kurisumasu niha honba kara_  
_ Santakurōsu wo tsuretekite kure hatta'n ya de_

_(Honma ureshikatta waa._  
_ Orei ni konndo wa uchi ga Kōrasu yaru naa. Issho ni utao)_  
_ (Honnan oboetottan ke)_

_IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! Hinode dake ga_  
_ IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! Tada ya za_  
_ IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE! Hoka no Mon wa zēnbu yuuryou!_  
_ IEDEREEN ZINGT MEE!_  
_ "O nīchan mata sorena n!?"_  
_ "Kore ga ore no Sutairu ya"_  
_ "Mō ~ o nīchan tara..."_

_Kyō mo tanoshiku CUIAINE Parēdo_  
_ Merodi wa bankoku kyōtsū ya de_  
_ Itsutsu no tairiku to nanatsu no umi o_  
_ Norinorina TEMPO de dai ōdan _  
_ Asu e tsuzuite'ku CARNAVAL DE BINCHE_  
_ "Yo~shi, o nīchan saigo no shimekukuri ya de"_

_ZWART GEEL ROOD de DRIEKLEUR_  
_ Chūrippu mo midokoro yanen de _  
_ Hetaria_

_(Aa,Parēdo meccha tanoshikatta naa_  
_ Naa onii-chan, kaettara amai mono tabeyo ka?_  
_ Nani ga ee?)_  
_ (Nandemo dannee za)_  
_ (Hona Taruto-o-maton tsukuru sakai, hayo kaero)_  
_ (Ou)_

* * *

Au Yan bersaudara pun langsung tepar di tempat.

"Baiklah!" Girl-chan hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan kejadian barusan. "Woi, Akun! Lu jangan pingsan dulu! Masih ada satu lagu lagi buat lu!"

"Ba-baiklah!" kata Akun sambil bersusah payah bangun dari habitatnya (?). *digampar Akun.*

"Berikutnya, With Love from Iceland! Wih, lagunya si Iceland ada di sini rupanya~" kata Mathias sambil memperhatikan daftar lagu. "Yang nyanyi Akun sama Shyota!"

"Lebih aku jadi Puffin-nya saja!" Akun mulai ngos-ngosan karena harus nyanyi lagi. "Ada minum kagak?"

"Maaf, gue kagak bawa minuman karena gue lagi puasa! Mathias, lu beliin minuman isotonik buat mereka sana!" perintah Girl-chan pada personifikasi Denmark itu.

"Oke!" Mathias langsung meninggalkan Masion.

"Kita nyanyi sekarang?" tanya Shyota.

"Nggak, bulan depan! Ya, sekarang lah!" jawab Girl-chan sewot.

"Yee, lu juga jangan sesewot itu kale!" balas Akun kesel.

* * *

_**Iceland**: "Nani, kitai shite n no?"_  
_ AISURANDO_  
_ Chou samui tte omotteru desho?_  
_ Kimi ga omotteru hodo janai_  
_ Sore yori ii toko takusan aru_  
_ Natsu wa byakuya fuyu wa OURORA_  
_ Chian no yo-sa wa TOPPUKURASU_  
_ Gohan datte oishii chikaku no ano kuni to wa chigatte ne_

_ **Puffin**: Oh oh! (**Ice**: "Eh, chotto") Ichiban daijina koto wasurete nee kaa? (**Ice**: "Yamete yo...")_  
_ MASUKOTTO-teki! Chou kawai sugi! Umi no PIERO! Ore PAFIN!_  
_ CHIDORI moku UMISUZUME ka TSUNOMEDORI zoku_  
_ Nani ga sugeette PENGIN ni niteru toka iwareru kedo kochitora_  
_ Sora tonjaunda zeee!_  
_ Saa, KAAPPURU ni narou ze!_  
_ **Iceland**: "Hora, iyagatteru yo."_  
_ **Puffin**: "N nakotaa, needaro~"_

_ **Both**: Issho ni nomou BURENIVUIN (**Puffin**: BURAKKUDEESU)_  
_ Issho ni hairou BURUURAGUUN (**Iceland**: "Nani, kitai shite n no?")_  
_ **Iceland**: Kazan to hyouga to onsen no kuni_  
_ **Both**: Velkominn! AISURANDO_

_ **Iceland**: "Ookina tairiku kara hanare teta sei mo atte ka,_  
_ AISURANDO-go wa issen-nen wo koete kawaranai nda yo ne..."_  
_ **Puffin**: "So ieba omae no senzo shirabetara,_  
_ Ano sugee namatteru yatsuto kyoudai dattananda-!"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Yamete. Boku wa motto kou densetsu no genjuumin no shison toka-"_  
_ **Puffin**: "Haha, demo omae-tachi yoku ni teru zeee. GORUAAAA!"_

_ **Iceland**: AISURANDO ga notte iru_  
_ Kankou GAIDO motto fuyashite_  
_ Kimi ga shiranai ookina chikyuu_  
_ Takusan misete agetainoni_  
_ SHINKUVUETORIRU chikyuu no wareme_  
_ Ougon no taki GUTORUFOSU_  
_ SUTOROKKURU no kanketsusen MAGUMA ga kokyuu suru_

_ **Puffin**: Oh oh, yappari makashi teran nee naa? (**Ice**: "Nani?")_  
_ Akai RIBON ga chou kawai sugi! Deban wo yokose ore PAFIN PAFIN_  
_ Nuigurumi MAGUNETTO ni mo natteru omiyage ni douzo!_  
_ Chiisana shuudou-shi toka iwa rerukedo_  
_ Kochitora ten'nen kinen butsu nanda ze~eee!_  
_ Umi datte oyoija ushi sakana toru n datte chou! Chou! Umai nda ze_  
_ MONOTŌN no BADI ni azayakana kuchibashi ga shyareottsuu!_  
_ Saa, KORONII tsukurou ze! (**Ice**: "Zettai iya")_

_ **Both**: Issho ni tabeyou RIKORISU_  
_ Issho ni mawarou GOURUDENSAAKURU (**Ice**: "Boku, an'nai suru.")_  
_ **Iceland**: Kazan to hyouga to onsen no kuni_  
_ **Both**: Velkominn! AISURANDO_

_ Velkominn! AISURANDO_  
_ Lalalalalalalala..._

_ **Iceland**: "Boku, ima made jibun de fushigi to mo omotte inakatta ndakedo,_  
_ Sekai no hito-tachi ni wa namae no hoka ni myouji tteyuu no ga arurashii"_  
_ **Puffin**: "Oh oh! 'Kawaii PAFIN' mitaina kanji ka?"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Chigau to omou..."_  
_ **Puffin**: "Oh, jaa... 'Dakitai tori PAFIN' ka?"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Chigau. Urusai. Damatte."_  
_ **Puffin**: "Jaa... 'Kondo DEETO shiyou zee PAFIN' dana?"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Aa... Nanka mou iroiro chigau..._  
_ Haa... Koshi toka yubi toka itaishi_  
_ N? Are? Chotto hito fuete kita?"_  
_ **Puffin**: "Aa-Ore ga chou kawaii kara ni kimattendaro! Na?"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Doui motomenaide. Nante iu ka..._  
_ PUROISEN no kata ni notteruno no hou ga..."_  
_ **Puffin**: "Ndaatoooraaa!_  
_ Sunao janee naa?! Ore no hou ga hyaku chou-bai kawaii darou ga koraa!"_  
_ **Iceland**: "Sou...?_  
_ Demo, kankou kyaku fueta ... Rakki~ "_  
_ Lalalalalalalala..._

* * *

Akun kembali tepar di tempat.

"Gue udah beliin, nih!" kata Mathias sambil membawa beberapa botol minuman.

Sontak, DWM langsung berebut minuman sampai Mathias menjadi kambing gepeng (?). *ditimpuk kapak.*

"Berikutnya, Ren Ren Renaissance!" kata Girl-chan sambil memperhatikan daftar lagu. "Yang nyanyi- pfffft!"

"Kenapa, Girl-chan?" tanya Mathias setelah kembali menjadi kambing hidup (?). *ditebas pake kapak.*

"Apa gue kagak salah? Masa Lu nyanyi sama Tian Lo? HAHAHAHAHA!" Girl-chan pun langsung ngakak di tempat.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TIAN LO NYANYI SAMA SI KAMBING JABRIK!" Anggota DWM yang lainnya langsung ikut ngakak bareng Girl-chan.

Entah kenapa, Mathias dan Tian Lo mengeluarkan dark aura beserta senjata masing-masing dan langsung menghajar Girl-chan dan 5 anggota DWM.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Oke oke!" Girl-chan berusaha menahan rasa sakit setelah dihajar kedua makhluk tadi. "Sebaiknya kalian nyanyi aja!"

"Terserah kau saja!" balas keduanya sewot.

* * *

_**Chibitalia:** Ookiku tte mabushiku tte yasashiku tte daisuki!_  
_ **Rome:** Chitchaku tte ii ko de kawaiku tte daisuki da zo〜 !_

_**Chibitalia &amp; Rome:** Ra・ra・ra・ra・ra・ra ra・ra・ra・rapparia_  
_ Run・run・run・runessansu _  
_ Ra・ra・ra・ra・ra・ra ra・ra・ra・rapparia_  
_ Run・run・run・runessansu _

_**Rome:** (Yahooooo~!)_

_**Chibitalia:** Ohi-sama kirakira kureyon motte_  
_ Jii-chan to isshoni oekaki taimu_

_**Rome:** Doubidouba! Toururira! Uchi no magotteba kawai sugi!_  
_ Jii-chan wa shiawase mono da_

_**Chibitalia:** Joujoni kake tara ureshiku natsuchau_  
_ Jii-chan no you ni kakeru ka na_

_**Chibitalia &amp; Rome:** Fuwari fuwari ukabu kumo ga_  
_ Ohi-sama kakushi tara_  
_ Uso da yo tte akanbe shite_  
_ Niji o tsurete ki ta_

_**Chibitalia:** Ookiku tte mabushiku tte yasashiku tte daisuki!_  
_ **Rome:** Chichaku tte ii ko de kawaiku tte daisuki da zo〜 !_

_**Rome:** Pokapoka ni hare ta hi wa_  
_ Kawa ni dekakete_  
_ Omoi kiri mizuasobi_  
_ Shite miyo u _

_**Chibitalia:** Jii-chan to oyoi dara_  
_ Tsuite kuru o sakana-san_  
_ Nana iro ni hikatte_  
_ Kawaii na_

_**Rome:** Onaka ga nattara ohiru no aizu_  
_ Oishii PASTA mo sugu dekiru_

_**Chibitalia:** "Nee Roma Jii-chan doushite pasta-tte konna ni oishiino kana?_  
_ Nanda ka tottemo shiawase na kibun!"_

_**Rome:** "Sou dana... Hahaha aitte iu gokujou no SPICE ga haitte iru kara da yo_  
_ Jii-chan mo nanda ka shiawasee na kibun!"_

_**Chibitalia &amp; Rome:** "Hahahaha see no, gochisousama!"_

_**Chibitalia:** Jouzu ni kake tara_  
_ Ureshiku nacchau_  
_ Jii-chan no hiza wa attakai na (Waaa~)_

_**Chibitalia &amp; Rome:** Itsumo itsumo tanoshii koto_  
_ Kono e ni shima tte_  
_ Uta o ra・ra・ra kuchizusan dara_  
_ Min'na tomodachi _

_**Chibitalia &amp; Rome:** Ra・ra・ra・ra・ra・ra ra・ra・ra・rapparia_  
_ Run・run・run・runessansu _  
_ Ra・ra・ra・ra・ra・ra ra・ra・ra・rapparia_  
_ Run・run・run・runessansu _

_**Rome:** "Aah omae wa hontou ni kawaii na ii ko, ii ko! Hmm? Kondo wa nani okaite run da?"_  
_ **Chibitalia:** "Eto FURANSU niichan to Shinsei Roma ato mada atta kotonai kodo nii-chan mo!"_  
_ **Rome:** "Yoku kaketeru na uu Romano wa da naa... motto ko... maa ikka!"_

* * *

Girl-chan dan 5 anggota DWM langsung kembali ngakak mendengarnya. Mathias dan Tian Lo langsung menghajar mereka lagi.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Lu berdua jangan sewot, dong!" keluh Liling sambil mengusap tubuhnya setelah dihajar kedua kambing (?) itu lagi. *ditebas Mathias dan dibakar Tian Lo.*

"Sepertinya sampai situ dulu! Kita lanjutin aja besok!" saran Mathias.

"Aku setuju!" seru Girl-chan.

* * *

Review!


	15. Karaoke Gila-Gilaan (part 2)

Balas Review! :D

**Dissa-CHAlovers: Saya suka banget nyanyi! Jadi dimana-mana pengen banget nyanyi! Sumpah! :D**

**Liling: *bawa kapak Mathias (?) plus dark aura.* "Lu mau gue bunuh beneran, Author sialan?"**

**Me: "Nggak! Tapi aku siap buat kabur!" *langsung ngacir.***

**Baiklah! Thanks for Review! :D**

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer dan Warning lihat di chapter sebelumnya!

* * *

**Spesial Day 4: Karaoke Gila-Gilaan (part 2)**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, DWM, Girl-chan, dan Mathias melanjutkan acara hajatan (?). *digampar DWM.* Maksudnya, acara karaoke mereka.

"Baiklah! Berikutnya, Solo part!" kata Girl-chan sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas. "Aku udah buat daftarnya! Baca aja sendiri!"

Keenam anggota DWM plus Mathias langsung membaca isinya.

* * *

**Tian Lo: Ni Hao China**

**Shyota: Mein Gott**

**Mei Han: Poi Poi Poi**

**Liling: Pub and Go**

**Akun: I am German-Made**

**Ziu Wan: Paris is Indeed Splendid**

* * *

"Err, Girl-chan! Bolehkah aku nanya?" kata Shyota.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Girl-chan.

"Kenapa aku dapet lagunya si Prussia?" tanya cowok berambut coklat terang itu.

"Karena lu kalau dibandingin dengan seiyuu-nya Prussia, kalian sama-sama pake kacamata!" jawab Girl-chan watados.

Mathias langsung sweatdrop sambil ngomong, "Lu masih aja suka bandingin yang nggak-nggak!"

"Gue pengen banget tebas Author menyebalkan itu!" kata Liling esmosi (?) sambil megang kapak milik Ryan dari Grand Chase (?).

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, seorang druid berambut jingga mendobrak pintu dengan dark aura yang lebih serem dari Belarus (?).

"SIAPA YANG NYOLONG KAPAK MILIK GUE?!" teriak druid yang diketahui bernama Ryan Woodguard.

Semua anggota DWM -kecuali Akun (yang harus memperbaiki pintu) dan Liling (yang langsung menelan ludah)- plus Girl-chan dan Mathias langsung nunjuk Liling.

"A-apa ma-maksud..."

"BANYAK BACOT!" teriak Ryan yang langsung nebas Liling dengan kapak (cadangan) miliknya.

KRAK!

Cup langsung lewat dan mengangkat papan bertuliskan, 'Bisakah kita skip adegan berdarah ini?'.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Satu korban kapak (?) telah jatuh!" kata Tian Lo sambil makan bakpau.

"Mari kita mulai!" kata Mathias sambil ngeluarin tongkat dirigen (?).

* * *

_yurayura xiǎng yóulǎn acchi wo xiǎng yóulǎn_  
_midokoro mansai nǐ hǎo chuugoku!_  
_burabura mǎi dōngxi kocchi de mǎi dōngxi_  
_mekurumeku tokimeki nǐ hǎo chuugoku!_

_beijin ahiru maruyaki_  
_shanhai yopparai no kani_  
_kanton hebi tokage dentou no aji_  
_shisen mala aji shibireru aru yo_

_sekai saita no_  
_netto jinkou hokoru aru_  
_douga saito misugite_  
_tetsu ya (mi sugicchata aru)_

_hayaoki no hitotachi_  
_muragaru kouen_  
_kenkou no tame aru_  
_nemuimekosutte taikyokuken (Xièxiè!)_

_yurayura xiǎng yóulǎn acchi wo xiǎng yóulǎn_  
_kinu no michi tadotte nǐ hǎo chuugoku!_  
_burabura mǎi dōngxi kocchi de mǎi dōngxi!_  
_oyatsu wa yamcha nǐ hǎo chuugoku!_

_kyusaikou shinpi no mitsu_  
_choujou one wo wataru kaze_  
_buryogen shokubutsu no houko_  
_kouzan yonzetsu kanshiru yoroshi_

_sekai saikou_  
_jiman no ryouri tsukuru aru_  
_choumi ryou zetsumyo na kagen_  
_(ato wa, kimochi wo komeru aru!)_

_naniyori mo daiji na_  
_yuufan no tame nara_  
_kaigi ni okuerete mo_  
_hansei mo, kokai mo, shitene aru yo!_

_aa, daichi no kodo kanjite_  
_aa, hisui no oku ni yomigaeru kiseki_

_kagayaki tsudzukeru kurenai no_  
_hono tayasazu, susumu aru!_

_yurayura xiǎng yóulǎn acchi wo xiǎng yóulǎn_  
_yonsennen no rekishi nǐ hǎo chuugoku!_  
_burabura mǎi dōngxi kocchi de mǎi dōngxi_  
_suzuri fude te ni shite nǐ hǎo chuugoku!_

_nǐ hǎo chuugoku!_

* * *

"Uhuk!" Entah kenapa, cowok berambut coklat gelap itu malah keselek bakpau-nya sendiri (?).

5 anggota DWM yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop sambil mikir, 'Salah sendiri nyanyi pas makanan belum masuk perut (?)!' (Mathias: "Lho? Kok bisa dia nyanyi pas makanan masih ada di mulutnya?"/Tian Lo: "JANGAN TANYA SAMA GUE! TANYA SAMA AUTHOR-NYA!")

"Berikutnya!" kata Girl-chan tanpa memperdulikan Tian Lo yang tersedak. (Tian Lo: "KEJAM BANGET LU, GIRL-CHAN!" *langsung bakar Girl-chan.*)

* * *

_Dareka ga yonderu_  
_Ore wo yondeiru_  
_Ii ze makasetoke iku ze_  
_Motto! Motto!_

_Higashi e nishi e to_  
_Hashiritsuzukeru ze_  
_Omae ga nozomu nara_  
_Nadeteyaru_

_Sou sa tatakau shika nai nara_  
_Yaru shika nai sa_

_Oresama saikou! Saikyou!_  
_Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!_  
_Oresama! Kimatta ze!_

_Danke!_  
_Saijou! Saikyou!_  
_Omaera tataete ii ze_  
_Dekai yume miseteyaru_  
_Rensen renshou gachi da ze!_

_Hitorikiri no heya_  
_Kyou mo shitatameru_  
_Oresama MEMORIARU kaku ze_  
_Motto! Motto!_  
_Kotori yo saezure ore no tame ni_  
_Iyasareteyaru Niyo niyo!_

_Yabai shiawase wo yobu panda_  
_Damasarenai ze_

_Oresama sanjou! Enjou!_  
_Yaritai houdai abareru ze_  
_Oyaji mitetekure!_

_Mein Gott!_  
_Pinchi! Panchi!_  
_Toki niwa mushaburai da ze_  
_(...Kono kurai ni shiteyaru)_  
_Kisei gyakuten asuru ze!_

_Subete no chizu itsukawa kono te ni..._  
_Warainagara kakenukeru ze_

_Sou sa yowasa no sei janakute_  
_Tsuyosugiru no sa_

_Oresama saikou! Saikyou!_  
_Saigo ni warau nowa Ja!_  
_Oresama! Kimatta ze_

_Danke!_  
_Minna! Koi yo!_  
_MEADO no koukanshite ii ze?_  
_Hitori tanoshisugiruze_  
_Kono te ni subete wo! Mattero!_  
_Rensen renshou gachi da ze!_

_(Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater_  
_Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater_  
_Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater)_

* * *

"Mathias! Darimana Girl-chan tau kalau gue dan seiyuu-nya Prussia sama-sama pake kacamata?" tanya Shyota kepada Mathias setelah selesai nyanyi.

"Tau dari internet, kali!" jawab Mathias cuek. Kemudian, dia ngasih foto orang yang dimaksud. "Liat aja sendiri!"

"WOI! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA HETALIA SHARING (?)!" teriak Liling setelah berhasil 'selamat' dari serangan kapak barusan.

"Oke deh!" jawab kedua makhluk -1 manusia dan 1 Nation- itu sweatdrop.

* * *

_Oishii yasui ryouri de_  
_minna yorokonde hoshii yo_  
_Xiǎo lóng bāo , Lǔ ròu fàn_  
_Chòu dòu fu , Tapioka-miruku-thii_  
_Genzairyou wakatteru kedo_  
_iitakunai mono wa himitsu ne_  
_Minna totemo shinsetsu da yo_  
_Sukuutaa notte dekakeyo_

_Lóng shān sì , kami-sama ni kiku yo_  
_Akai tsuki no Shēn pèi nagete hikou omikuji_

_Moshimo warui kekka detemo_  
_zenbu wasurete poipoipoi _  
_Demo okurimono kodawaru ne (Tokei wa dame yo)_  
_Engi totemo daiji dakara_  
_fukitsu na kotoba poipoipoi _  
_Kigurou shitemo mae muite ne Ikou yo!_

_Ippai engi katuide_  
_tateta biru Tái běi Yī líng yī_  
_Engi ii suuji no "hachi"_  
_ooku toriireteru yo_  
_Jiǔ fèn , Mao kŏng , Xī mén dìng_  
_Ii toko madamada aru yo_  
_Gaido ga tokidoki sankou ni_  
_naranai kedo yurushite ne_

_Xiě Zhēn Guǎn Meiku kirei ni_  
_Chaina-doresu kitara issho ni Poozu kimeyou ne_

_Moshimo jishin nai toki demo_  
_fuan na kimochi poipoipoi _  
_Hora kawaiku henshin da yo (kirakira da ne)_  
_Kyou no wasuretai yana koto_  
_zenbu nagashite poipoipoi _  
_Onsen iyashitekureru ne Tsukarou yo!_

_"Ironna tokoro ni onsen hyakkasho ijou aru zo Okiniiri mitsukaruto ii ne"_

_Ume wa chiisai hana dakedo_  
_itsuka oishii mi ni naru_  
_Minna ni egao kureru yo_  
_Engi totemo daiji dakara_  
_fukitsu na koto wa poipoipoi _  
_Itsumo tanoshiku mae muite ne Ikou yo!_

_Chuugoku: "Aiyaa!Taiwan nani yatteru aru ka?"_  
_Taiwan: "Are sense? Mata puranpuran ni narini kitan desuka?"_  
_Chuugoku: "'Nnawake nee aru! Ano toki wa hidee me ni atta aru..."_  
_Taiwan: "A, sense, moshikashite issho ni utaitai desuka? Issho ni utatte agetemo ii yo"_  
_Chuugoku: "Honto aru ka! Ureshii aru..."_  
_Taiwan: "Sore ja sense iku yo. Seeno...raairairai "_  
_Chuugoku: "Moshimo waru... Atte nee aru!"_  
_Taiwan: "A, sense machigaeta yo. Gomen ne"_

* * *

"Ah, bosen!" kata Tian Lo.

"GUE BUNUH LU KALAU NGOMONG KAYAK GITU LAGI!" teriak Liling kesal sambil megang kapaknya Mathias.

Entah kenapa, kapak itu malah diambil lagi oleh pemiliknya. Lalu, personifikasi Denmark itu langsung menggal kepala cowok berambut biru.

KRAK!

Cup muncul lagi dan ngangkat papan bertuliskan, 'Apa kita bisa skip adegan berdarah ini lagi?'.

* * *

**-skip time-**

* * *

"Udah napa! Masa gue harus ditebas kapak 2 kali?!" tanya Liling sewot. (Girl-chan: "Pulihnya cepat amat!")

"CEPET NYANYI, COWOK ALBIRU (?)!" teriak Mathias sambil ngangkat kapaknya.

Untungnya, dia langsung ditahan oleh ketiga anggota DWM cowok. Sementara Liling hanya bisa sweatdrop melihatnya.

* * *

_Ore no namae wa Igirisu da._  
_Seishiki meishou wa Gurēto Buriten oyobi hokubu Airurando Rengou Oukoku._  
_Ato de tesuto ni dasukarana!_

_Kyou mo ame, kinou mo ame_  
_Kitto ashita mo ame dakedo_  
_Kasa wo sasanai_  
_Datte ore wa Eikoku shinshi, shinshi, shinshi_

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabu tte GO!_  
_Fuissh ando chippusu!_  
_Kirai na aitsu ni noroi wo kakete_  
_Yousei-san, yousei-san!_  
_Aha-aha-ahha-hhaa〜_  
_Ware wa yuku〜__!_

_Omae ni deaete yokatta_  
_Tte, kore, hiniku dakarana!_  
_Asoko no kabe ni kao ga ukandeiruzo!_  
_Omokaji ippaaai! (Omokaji ipaaai!)_  
_Soshite majutsu wa shiroku, kuroku (Waaaai!)_  
_Kōhī yori mochiron koucha_  
_Atsu- atsu- atsu- atsuu- ah..._  
_Miruku wa saki ni irete oke yo_

_Suwaruto shinuze〜_  
_Bazubīzu cheā_  
_Jigoku e masshigura_  
_Bazubī, Bazubī_  
_Atsumare min'na, yunikōn, pikushī_  
_Panjandoramu de, rettsugō, senjou_

_Omaera ikuzo!_  
_Ikuzo? Ikuzo!_

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO!_  
_Fuissh ando chippusu!_  
_Nomeba wakaru sa〜 __Wakarusa nome ba〜_  
_Yousei-san, yousei-san!_  
_Aha-aha-ahha-hhaa〜_  
_Ware wa yuku〜__!_

_Aburakadabura〜_  
_Zenryoku de norouzo!_  
_Aburakadabura〜_  
_Jouou-heika, banzai〜__!_

_Pabu- Pabu- Pabutte GO!_  
_Fuissh ando chippusu!_  
_Kiraina aitsu ni, noroi wo kakete_  
_Yousei-san, yousei-san_  
_Aha-aha-ahha-hhaa〜_  
_Ware wa yuku〜__!_

_(A-Bu-Ra-Ka-Da-Bu-Ra)_

_(A-Bu-Ra-Ka-Da-Bu-Ra)_

_Baka... (x31)_

_Amerika no Bakaaa! (bakaaa!)_

* * *

"Apa yang kulewatkan?" tanya Ziu Wan yang baru saja selesai baca buku. (Mathias: "Anak ini dari tadi baca buku?"/Ziu Wan: "SUKA-SUKA GUE, KAMBING!" *langsung gebukin Mathias pake buku.*)

"Liling baru saja ditebas kapak 2 kali!" jawab Tian Lo cuek.

"Giliran gue, kan?" tanya Akun.

* * *

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf _

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf _

_Seigi to wa nani ka _

_Seii to wa nantaru ka _

_Ai to wa nani ka _

_Tsuneni shinken shōbu da _

_"Kora, ITARIA! Nani wo shite iru!? Yoku kike!" _

_Heya wa yoku migake _

_Yowane wo haku na _

_Chitsujo wo mamore _

_Ore wa MEIDO IN JĀMANĪ _

_Kuro to aka to ki wa hokori takaki _

_Warera no jōnetsu _

_MANYUARU wa kanzen dokuha _

_Reigai wa yurusa nai _

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit _

_VURUSUTO ga tabe tai na (aa, BIIRU mo!) _

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit _

_MASUTĀDO tsukete tabe tai na _

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf _

_Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf _

_Sesuji wo nobase _

_Migite de kū wo kiri _

_Hitai ni soero _

_Ore wa MEIDO IN JĀMANĪ _

_Kurō doryoku chūsei wa hokori takaki _

_Haha naru bigaku _

_Kyūjitsu mo muda ni wa suru na _

_Tenuki nado yurusa nai _

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit _

_Jagaimo ga tabe tai ze _

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit _

_Gucha-gucha ni shite tabe tai ze _

_Kanki ni michi ta sakebi _

_Kunan wo koete susumu _

_GERUMAN no chi wo tataeyo _

_Kiyoku aoi RAIN hokori takaki _

_Chichi naru minamo _

_Genkaku na oshie wa zettai da _

_Dakyō nado yurusa nai _

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit _

_VURUSUTO ga tabe tai ze (aa, BIIRU mo!) _

_Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit _

_MASUTĀDO tsukete tabe tai ze _

_"Ii ka! Senjō de wa donna koto ga okite mo urotae nai! _

_PASUTA wo yude nai! _

_PITTSUA wo yaka nai! _

_PURAIDO wo motte ikinuku! Ijō da!"_

* * *

"Aku yang terakhir, kan?" tanya Ziu Wan.

"Iya!" jawab yang lain sweatdrop.

* * *

_PA~RA~RI PA~RI PA~RI~PARI~_  
_Minogasuna~ migihida~ri~_

_PAARAPPAPARA PAARI PAPARI_  
_PARIPAPAREIDO_  
_PAARAPPAPARA PAARIPAPARI_  
_PARI PAPARARERU_  
_WAIN koborenai youni kankou annai_  
_Otto ashi moto ni chuui_  
_Rippa yappa PARI_

_Awai iro no DORESU suteki sa_  
_atsui munaitamo suteki sa_  
_katsute wa te no hirani YOUROPPA_  
_nigirishimeteitano sa_

_FURANSUPAN kajiri EFFUERU o nozomi_  
_yokome de CHIRARI_  
_ore no hitomi toraeta PARIJIENNU_  
_PARIJAN demo kamawanai no sa_  
_U~n ore konomi~_

_PAARAPPAPARA PAARI PAPARI_  
_PARIPAPAREIDO_  
_PAARAPPAPARA PAARIPAPARI_  
_PARI PAPARARERU_  
_WAIN koborenai youni kankou annai_  
_Otto ashi moto ni chuui_  
_Rippa yappa PARI_

_IGIRISU AMERIKA sonnani_  
_Ganjuu ni nai kedo maaiin ja nai_  
_FURANSU go no maro yakasani_  
_Tada toketeitai no sa_

_SENNU gawa o watari kokkyou o koete_  
_uchuu o koete_  
_ore no hitomi ni deki agaru bijutsukan_  
_aishiteru yo tasogare no MA BELLE_  
_u~n sekai ichiban~!_

_PAARAPPAPARA PAARI PAPARI_  
_PARIPAPAREIDO_  
_PAARAPPAPARA PAARIPAPARI_  
_PARI PAPARARERU_  
_BUDOU tsubure nai youni kankou annai_  
_KENKA wa kawanai chuui_  
_Yoppa ratte PARI _

_"Omoigakenai tokoro de deatta ne..._  
_WAIN de otagai no kibun ga moriagareba_  
_Iyoiyo SHOW no hajimari sa_  
_Kensoo kara hanareta buroone no mori okufukaku_  
_Motto fukai tokoro made kimi wo tsurete ikitai_  
_Ii ka...?_

_Aa! Nante utsukushiin da!_  
_Kubisuji kara nagareru gurasu no yoo na kyokusen_  
_Toki ni tsumetaku toki ni yasashii manazashi_  
_Suteki da yo..._  
_Motto... motto misetekure!_  
_Ore ni... kono ore ni!"_

_PAARAPPAPARA PAARI PAPARI_  
_PARIPAPAREIDO_  
_PAARAPPAPARA PAARIPAPARI_  
_PARI PAPARARERU_  
_Encore une fois_

_PAARAPPAPARA PAARI PAPARI_  
_PARIPAPAREIDO_  
_PAARAPPAPARA PAARIPAPARI_  
_PARI PAPARARERU_  
_WAIN koborenai youni kankou annai_  
_Otto ashi moto ni chuui_  
_Rippa yappa PARI_

_Je t'aime a croquer._

* * *

"Kita akhiri saja!" kata Mathias setelah melihat DWM pada tepar di tempat.

"Setuju!" jawab Girl-chan.

* * *

Review! :D


End file.
